masinfandomcom-20200214-history
Astarte draft
1 year away before the end of the Eternal Colnflict: Angel Izual sighed with relief as he stood above the defeated demon's body. He didn't even know the demon's name, he stopped caring and counting how many of them he slayed long ago. The Eternal Conflict exhausted and drained him completely, but finally it was coming to an end as the last forces of Hell were hunted and destroyed or sealed in Hell for the rest of eternity. As he took out his sword from dead body, Izual suddenly heard a laughter and felt a presence from behind. Instantly he turned around with the sword in his hand...but no one was there. He heard a teasing laughter again. "Who is this?"- angrily shouted Izual. No response, but yet he still felt presence of someone. Suddenly he noticed a shadow behind him with the corner of his eye and immediatly turned around ready to kill it, but it dissapeared. "Reveal yourself, demon or whatever you are!"- said Izual. Yet no response again. Fine, the Angel thought, it's time for him to leave and report to others about his status. As he was leaving, Izual heard a louder laughter and felt a presence from his back even closer. He immediatly did a back penetrating move, but the sword only hit the empty air. Confused and slightly bit scared, he saw a dagger on the ground. He approached it and picked it up. He never saw this weapon before, probably a weapon from Hell. As he was thinking about it, he felt the presence again, but this time, before he could even turn and react, another dagger went right into his throat, and the last image he saw was a beaitiful woman appearing out of thin air in a long red dress. The Angel's body fell right on top of the demon body, but the woman's trace was gone like she was never there before. Introduction: Skills: Phase Rift: D *Effect: becomes invisible and grants +50% physical and magical evasion. *Break invisibility with an attack with top stats x 15, all stats x 15 physical and magical damage (+ guaranteed physical/magical Crit damage x 3) *Using a skill will remove its cast time. *Duration: 2 seconds. *Cooldown: 10 seconds. Backstab: passive, attacks from behind the target *deals additional (physical and magical critical damage x2) and give (physical and magical critical chance x2). *Phase Rift D, Shadow Blade Q, Phantom Blades Q, and Death Perception F damage doubled. Shadow Blade: Q *Effect: adds AGI x 1 and INT x 1 physical and magical damage per hit, +25% Attack bonus, +50% attack speed, +10% physical and magical Crit chance. *Duration:' '''4 Weapon Durability, 8% chance to lose 1 Weapon Durability per hit. *Cooldown: 6 seconds. *Additional info: can reset for 40 Unholy Power if you have CW equipped. '''Phantom Blades: Q' (when Shadow Blade (stacks) is already active) *Effect: adds AGI x 1 and INT x 1 physical and magical damage per hit, +25% Attack bonus, +100% attack speed, +10% physical and magical Crit chance. *Duration:' '''4 Weapon Durability, 8% chance to lose 1 Weapon Durability per hit. *Additional info: always stack Phantom Blade before and while you are in battle. '''Delusional Strike: W' *Effect: dashes 750 units forward, dealing Top stats x 100, AGI x 100, INT x 75 physical damage in a line. *Cooldown: 10 seconds. *Additional info: shadow (see E will dash forward). Twin Strikes: W '(after Delusional Strike is used) *'Effect: dashes 750 units forward, dealing top stats x 100, AGI x 100, INT x 75 physical damage in a line. *Additional info: your shadow (see E will dash backward), Shadow Split: E *Effect: will create a non controllable shadow of your hero, which does not attack but also performs Delusional Strike W and Twin Strikes W along your hero. *Consumes: 25% of your current health. *Duration: 10 seconds. *Cooldown: 30 seconds. Shadow Ambush: E '''(after Shadow Split is used) *Effect: Astarte will return to her shadows position and reunite again *Damage: deals top stats x 150, all stats x 150 magic damage in 600 aoe. *Restores 25% of your max health. *Additional info: use the two spells as a heal, being more effective the lower your health is. Always try to combo it with W. (E, W, W, E) '''Shadows of Death: R *Effect:' '''deals top stats x 150, AGI x 150, INT x 150 physical damage in 750 aoe. *Cast delay: 2 seconds. *Cooldown: 45 seconds. ' OR: Death's Calling: R' (requires Death Perception F and consumes 1 Shadow Blade) *Effect:' deals top stats x 200, AGI x 200, INT x 200 physical damage in 750 aoe. *Debuff: enemies receive 10% more physical damage for 9 seconds. *Cast delay: 2 seconds. *Cooldown: 45 seconds '''Assassinate: T *'Effect: '''deals up to STR x 300, AGI x 750, INT x 750 Decaying physical damage based on distance. *Cast Delay: 3 seconds. *Cast Range: 300 units. *Throw Range: 1400 units. *Cooldown: 75 seconds. '''OR: Extreme Death: T '(requires Death Perception F and consumes 2 Shadow Blades) *Effect: deals STR x 300, AGI x 750, INT x 750 Decaying magic damage. *Stuns: 4 seconds. *Cast delay: 3 seconds. *Cooldown: 75 seconds. Death Perception: F *Effect':' Shadow Blade Q and Phantom Blades Q damage increased by 100% physical damage and magical critical damage by 50%. 20% chance to jump behind target and deal extra (AGI x 10, INT x 10) magic damage. *Duration: 15 seconds. *Cooldown: 90 seconds. Stats +'Item Choices' Your main stat is AGI, so max it out with 1.25M AGI first. Then put additional stats into STR for survivability. Opt for items that give you the most possible dmg output. Wear Mephisto's soul and armor for survivability. Weapon: Blade of Seven Nights (Class Weapon) --> Infernal Claws Armor: Black Flame Soul Armor (Plethon) --> False causality (Mephisto) Soul: Plethon's soul --> Mephisto's soul Hand: Sloth's Magical Power --> Solomon's Hand --> Grim Fury Accessory: Jable Nine Rank 7 --> Solomon's Fate Flag: Lord of Destruction: Havoc Grimoires: Oblivion: Spirituality: ''' '''Salvation: Tricks Playstyle & Tactics General Playstyle: Mephisto: Diablo: ' 'Solomon: